Forever Means Always
by Alria
Summary: *Check out the sequel!* When Zidane makes a vow to return to his beloved Dagger, he didn't realize what horrors might try to prevent that reunion. Love means forever...but are the two lovers up to the challenge? My first fic done alone...please R&R!!! Tha
1. Good-bye

Forever Means Always

(Part 1)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: Okaydeep breaths. This is the first fan fiction story I've written by myself. I NEED advice on this, so please review. Andnot too mean? Thanx a million! Now (drum roll) on with the story!!!

~

Dagger raced down the spiraling staircase, her dress billowing out behind her. What was Zidane thinking? It had only been two months since he had miraculously appeared at the production of "I Want to be Your Canary"and now he was leaving? She had to get to him before he left and knock some sense into him! Looking down at her left hand, she twiddled the diamond ring there. She couldn't lose him again

Finally, Dagger reached the bottom, breathless and sweaty. Why were there so many stairs in this castle anyway? It hardly seemed rational. Butthen againnothing was rational today.

Pushing open the large castle door, Dagger looked outside. There, standing beside the waterway that led into town, stood Zidane. He was wearing his black robe; the one he had worn on the day of their reunion. His deep blue eyes were set firmly down the waterway, watching for any sign of a boat. Dagger's heart sank. He really was leaving

"Zidane?" she said quietly. Zidane jumped, startled by the noise. He whipped his head around to see who the speaker was, but relaxed when he saw Dagger's lovely face.

"SoI guess you heard I was leaving," he said quietly. Dagger glared at him.

"Of course! Why else would I be here?" she answered crossly. Zidane smiled meekly.

"I suppose you've come to knock some sense' into me, right?" he asked. Normally, Dagger would have laughed at his playful jokebut not now. She was definetly not in the mood for jokes.

"Zidane, quit playing around! I'm serious! You can't go. Why, you only just came back!" she demanded. Zidane sighed.

"Dagger, I have to go. You know what the letter from Freya said! What if it's true and Alexandria is in danger? I can't risk being responsible for the second destruction of this place, can I? Being your fiance, that makes me the future king. What kind of kind would I be to let danger rest?" he asked. Dagger looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. So, he was really doing it. He was really just going to leave. What if something happened? What if he never came back? A lone, hot tear rolled gently down her cheekbut before it could fall a big, warm hand gently wiped it away.

"Daggerdon't cry," Zidane said shakily, near tears himself. Taking a deep breath, Dagger collected herself the best she could and spoke.

"Losing you once almost killed me. I don't think I could survive losing you again," she said, voice quivering as hot tears rolled in same streams down her cheek. Zidane placed to fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head up until she was looking deep into his eyes. Dagger could see that they were moist as hers were, and she watched as the first, glistening tear rolled down Zidane's strong cheek. But despite this, Zidane was smiling his special smilethe smile he used just for her.

"Dagger, I love you. And I swear that I will love you forever. And," Tears were flowing like a river now; falling and forming small puddles on the ground. "Forever means always."

With this, Zidane pulled Dagger close to him, and there lips met with a passion. Dagger could taste the hot, salty tears on his lips, and sighed inwardly. It was like a little piece of heaven right here, being held in the warm embrace of Zidane. Oh, how she wished it would never endhow she longed for it to last for all time. Just the two of them, absorbed in each other.

But, like all good dreams, their embrace was all to soon interupted by the rythmic splashes of a boat being rowed down the canal. Dagger felt Zidane's lips pull away, and she cried out inwardly. He was leaving. Maybe forever

Zidane stepped into the small boat, wiping tears from his eyes. Turning to her, he smiled his special smiled to her, and the boat began to row. And Dagger watched as the ferry moved slowly down the canal, unable to look away. 

"Forever means always," she murmured quietly as the boatand her precious Zidanedisappeared from view.

~

*Mushy? YES! Good? You tell me. Please review this! I need to know if should continue this! I luv ya all! Once again, REVIEW!!! Thanx, and I hope you enjoyed the first part. Part two: What trouble does Zidane face on his way to Burmecia? Find out, on the next chapter!!! Bye!


	2. Air Ship

Forever Means Always

(Part 2)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. 

Author's Note: Okay, it's me again. Uhonly one review on the first part since I last checkedbut at least I know _someone's_ reading it. Like I said before, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I know the first part had nothing to do w/ the summary, but it was like the prologue. This part will probably make a bit more sense. Enjoy!!!

~

The ferrymen gently rowed his small boat down the canal, causing small ripples in the clear water. He hardly seemed to notice his passenger crouching in the back, blue eyes gazing painfully behind him at Alexandria castle. The young man's eyes were red from crying, and dried tears were plastered on his cheeks. Whatever this traveler had left behind, it was certainly something important.

The two silent travelers moved slowly through Alexandria. Finally, when they reached the bank of the town, Zidane stepped quietly out of the boat, and without looking back at the castle, continued to walk towards the town's gate. People stopped and bowed when they saw him walk past, but he never turned to look and walked past them. Being viewed as the future king wasn't normally so hardbut the bows and the courtesies made him think of Dagger, and that was too hard to bare. Leaving her was bad enough; being reminded of it was unbearable.

At the quick pace he was going at, Zidane reached the town's gate within ten minutes. Looking at across the planes east of the capitol city, he saw exactly what he was looking for. There, engine running and propellers spinning, was the Hilda Garde 4. It was Cid's newest airship; his pride and joy. It had taken hours of deep persuasion before Cid had finally relented and allowed Zidane to use his precious baby. The ship was beautiful, perfect in every way. With this baby, Zidane was sure he would be back in Dagger's loving arms within the week.

Suddenly, one of the crewmen ran out of the ship. Seeing Zidane, he smiled and hurried over. The man bowed so low his nose seemed in danger of scratching the ground, and he didn't move until Zidane insisted he stand up. Now that he was standing, Zidane could see the man's wide grin. What an odd fellow

"Hello! You most be his majesty, am I right?" the man asked happily. Zidane sighed. Titles and royalty could get so annoying.

"I prefer Zidane. But yeah, that's me," he answered. The crewman nodded.

"She's ready to go when you are, my lord. To Burmecia, correct?" he asked. Zidane nodded.

"Yup. Burmecia," he said. The crewman nodded.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked. Zidane smiled.

"Of course. The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be home again," he said. The crewman chuckled.

"Exactly, my lord. Well, let's get going, shall we?" he said cheerfully, and then began walking back to the ship, Zidane following close behind.

Once inside the Hilda Garde 4, Zidane marveled at just how stunning the ship really was. Everything was polished and shining; even the floor panels were spotless. Every seat had a velvet cushion, and the steering wheel was made of the most beautiful oak wood Zidane had ever set eyes on. At seeing all this, Zidane couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He was used to sleeping on streets and being in the company of cut-throats and kidnappersnot standing here in such a magnanimous atmosphere. Zidane shook his head. Royalty definitely took some getting used to. 

Suddenly, Zidane felt the ship rumble beneath him. He smiled. Well, the captain certainly didn't waste any time getting things going. Zidane quickly rushed up to the nearest window and peered out. The castle Alexandria was slowly shrinking beneath him, becoming less visible by the second.

"Oh, Dagger," he whispered. "I'll only be gone for a little while, and then I'll hold you so tight it will seem like no more then an hour since we were last together."

The great airship soared high above the trees as it made it's way towards the castle city of Burmercia. As they flew, Zidane began to think about the letter he had received from Freya about two weeks before. It said that a strange beast had been spotted near where Cleyra used to be. The monster was huge, and Freya had insisted that he come immediately. Freya was a sensible person, and could easily take care of herself. If she had sent such an urgent letterthings must be bad. It was his duty to get rid of this monster. If it came to AlexandriaZidane didn't want to think about it. He couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, from out of no where, the ship lurched dramatically. It felt as if something had just rammed into it. Zidane leapt to his feet. What was going on!?

With out warning, the ship was hit again, but this time the ship began to spin out of control. Zidane was knocked to his feet form the blow. He could here the crewmen shouting at one another and screaming. Zidane, trying to catch his balance in the spinning ship, wobbled over to the window. And there, sneering malevolently back at him, was the vilest creature he had ever seen. Its red, beady eyes stared at him; its green, gnarly hair blew in the wind. It looked somewhat like a womanthough much more hideous. The creature was beating its large black wings to keep in flight. And then, with one final, heinous cackle, it raced towards the ship.

Its head knocked the ship with such impact that one of the wings snapped off. Zidane tumbled to the floor, helpless. Suddenly, a wooden table flew off its perch and landed heavily on Zidane's arm. He cried out in pain as the table twisted his arm until he was sure it was broken. 

Zidane closed his eyes, trying to block the pain and the terror. And, miraculously, his thoughts turned to Dagger. He saw the teary-eyes smile she had given him when he had proposed to her nearly two months before. Oh, he could never forget how happy he was when she has said yes.' Dagger, he thought, I don't care what happens. I will come back to you no matter what. I'll search foreverand always. I love you.

These were Zidane's final thoughts before he blacked out completely as the ship crashed into the dusty ground below.

~

Good? Bad? Please review. It would mean the world to me. Did Zidane survive the crash? What was that hideous monster? Find out in chapter three!!!


	3. Pain of Body and Soul

Forever Means Always

(Part 3- Pain of Body and Soul)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or setting in this story.

Author's Note: I'm sooooo happy! You guys reviewed! YeahI know there's only fivebut it's a start, right? And pleaseDON'T STOP NOW! I know you're all probably thinking, Holy! Does this girl spend all her time at the computer writing?" I know. I have no life. But that's ok, and long as you peeps read this! Thanx a million! Now, onto the story!

~

The first thing Zidane noticed after waking up was that he couldn't move. There was so much rubble piled around and on top of him that he was completely trapped. Everything was hazy and dullwhy was he here? What had happened? Why did he hurt so much? 

Once his mind began to clear, he slowly began to remember what had happened. The ship plummeting towards the groundthe pain in his broken armthe jeering red eyes of the strange beast. Zidane closed his eyes tight. That _was_ that thing? Why had it attacked the airship in the first place?

Now that Zidane was more aware of what was going on, he began to regain the feeling in his body. The pain in his left arm took his breath away, and he had to clench his jaw to keep from crying out. Every muscle, every bone; seemed to be on fire. He couldn't remember having ever been in such pain before; not even in the Iifa tree's deadly grasp. Was he doomed to die here, alone and suffering?

Suddenly, he remembered his last thought before the great crash. Dagger. Even the smallest memory of her brought a smile to his heart. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander through the memories of his love. He thought of the time he'd first heard her melodic song on the balcony in Lindblum. The time he had rescued her from the crumbling Alexandrian castle. Their reunion after the fight with Necron. Oh, Dagger. His only wish was to be with her one last timeto hold her close to him and breathe in her sweet scentto she her beautiful face smiling at him. He had told her he would come back. He had told her he would love her forever! He could almost hear her soft voice again. And forever means always, Zidane.' 

Tears rolled down the sides of his face in trickles, dampening his hair. Dagger! He had to get back to her. He couldn't die here, not now. Not before he got to hold Dagger again, caress her soft cheek. He couldn't! He couldn't leave Dagger all alone again!

But what could he do? He was too weaktoo hurt to free himself. He was pinned down, and even if his left arm hadn't been broken he wouldn't have been able to lift the rubble. Practically the entire roof had fallen on him! He was helplessthere was no way out. He could only think of one thing to do; and that was to call for help. Maybe someone would hear him? It seemed unlikely though; if anyone was close enough to hear him, though would have probably noticed the wreaked airship long before his cry. But what else could he do?

"Help. Someone. Please," he called, though his voice was so quiet even he could barely hear it. But that didn't stop him. He called again, and again, each time his voice becoming louder. He would not give up, not yet.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Zidane heard a slight gasp and the sound of footsteps running towards him. What? Someone had actually heard him? It hardly seemed possiblebut if it was help, he wasn't complaining. The footsteps stopped very closed to him.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" asked the mellow voice of a woman. Zidane's spirits soared. He was going to be rescued! He would get to see Dagger!

"Here, I'm here!" he called. He saw the large piece of rubble over his head slowly rise away from him. Obviously, his rescuer was a magic-user of some sort. The piece of wreckage was placed on he grass near the airship. Zidane squinted as the sun's ray washed over his face. Sunlight! Oh, he had never hoped to see that again!

"Oh my! I never would have expected anyone could survive a crash like that. Well, stay still while I move this trash off of you," came the voice of his rescuer. Zidane didn't argue; it wasn't like he could move anyway. Slowly, he felt all the weight lift off of his body, until finally he was completely free.

"You're arm! It's hurt!" cried the strange woman as she bent down to get a closer look. It was only now that he could get a good look at woman who had saved his life. She had deep, green eyes and flowing blond hair that was tied into a loose braid. She looked to be about his age, and had a friendly look about her. Zidane smiled inwardly. She was certainly beautifulbut Zidane knew that he could never love anyone but Dagger. 

Zidane didn't flinch as the young woman carefully used magic to mend his arm. Then, using a piece of rubble, she made a temporary splint.

"That will hold until I can get you another one. Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked. Zidane sighed. The only dominant ache he had now was his lonely heart.

"No," he said bluntly. For the first time, the young woman smiled.

"That's a relief. What's your name?" she asked. 

"Zidane Tribel."

"I'm Liana. Would you like me to help you up?" she asked. Zidane nodded, and Liana held out her hand. Gripping it tightly with his right one, Zidane pulled himself into a sitting position. He winced as the aching of his muscles came back. But he didn't really care. At least he was alive, and able to sit. Liana sighed.

"It's amazing you're still alive. I'm afraid you're the only survivor," she said softly. Zidane felt a tinge of sadness as he remembered the happy little crewman who had assisted him earlier. Rest well, friend, he thought.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Liana asked. Zidane looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, I-" Zidane stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Liana's eyes. They were indeed greenbut there was something strange about them. Those eyeswhy were they so familiar? Zidane shook his head in frustration. He was being foolish. He had never met Liana before, and the fact she had green eyes didn't mean a thing. Stillit was strange

"You need to rest, you know. Why don't you come back to my house? I'm sure you'll be comfortable there, and it isn't far," she said. Zidane nodded.

"Uhsure. Right. That's a good idea," he answered. Liana stood up and held out her hand.

"Excellent. Here, let me help you up," she offered. Zidane took her hand, and pulled himself upright. His legs felt like jelly, and he could barely stand, but it felt good to stretch his muscles.

"Wonderful! You can stand already! You're making wonderful progress. Now come on, my house is this way," she said, pointing down into a small valley. Zidane smiled.

"UmThank you. For helping me get out of that airship and letting me stay at your house," he said, and began to walk down into the valley.

Liana, Zidane's back to her, grinned slyly.

"Oh no, my handsome knight. The pleasure is all mine," she whispered, her eyes suddenly flashing the same blood red as the monster's

~

Getting kinda spooky, huh? Remember, Please review! What's up with Liana? Will Zidane ever get home? Find out, on Chapter 4!


	4. Dreams

Forever Means Always

(Part 4- Dreams)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or setting. I own nothing. Zip. Nadda. (You get the picture)

Author's Note: Helloooo all you smiling peeps out there! Here it is: part 4. I know I updated the last two chapters a lot quickerbut the truth is I didn't know what was going to happen to our hero! But, I know now (in case you haven't noticed), and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember, please review, cause I'm not gonna' continue unless I know you peeps are readin' it. Not that you haven't been wonderful so far! Lots of Luv! NowENJOY!!!

~

It soon became clear to Zidane that the hours he had spent buried under the rubble of the Hilda Garde 4 had taken it's toll. His leg muscles felt like they had been tied in knots, and he could hardly walk five feet without stopping to rest them. Once or twice, Zidane nearly lost his balance, but Liana was always there to catch him and help him along the valley floor.

Every time Liana placed her hands on him to hold him up, Zidane couldn't help but think of the uncanny feeling he had had upon looking into her eyes. Why was he acting this way? Usually, Zidane felt all too comfortable around womenespecially beautiful onesbut not Liana. There was something strange about hersomething that he couldn't explain. Those eyeswhat was so strange about them? It was impossible to explain, but nevertheless Zidane couldn't ignore the tiny part of his brain that kept warning him to get away. Every time this happened, though, he scowled and told himself that he was in no condition to "get away"; not with his sore muscles and busted arm. Stillwhat was so strange about Liana?

With Liana's help, Zidane was able to make it to her small house at the bottom of the miniature valley in no more then fifteen minutes. The house looked like it had been plucked right out of a storybook; little round windows and all. It was painted white, and small rose bushes rimmed the walls. There were curtains in very window, and even a small red chimney. It was almost too perfectlike Liana herself.

Liana quickly opened the small green door, allowing Zidane to hobble into the cottage. He wasn't at all surprised to find the inside just as quaint as the outside; everything in its place and not a speck of dust anywhere. Zidane smiled inwardly. If Dagger were here, she would have praised Liana for her housekeeping skills.

"Zidane, you look tired. Perhaps you should rest. After all, you have been through a lot," she said with a smile, showing her almost unnaturally white teeth. Zidane nodded dumbly.

"Yeahyou're right. Umif you don't mindwhere could I put myself down?" he asked. Liana, still smiling, pointed to a wooden door behind him.

"In there is fine. It's my bedroombut I don't mind if you use the bed. Just don't tough anything," she said cheerfully. Zidane hesitated.

"Yeahthanks. Wellsee you when I get up, I suppose," he said quietly. Liana nodded.

"Sure. Listen, I'll be in here fixing supperif you need anything, just call," she said.

"Yeahuh huh," he answered, and walked slowly into Liana's bedroom.

It was a lot smaller then the kitchen, with only a small bed table and, of course, the bed itself. Normally, Zidane would have at least taken off his shirt before lying down, but sleeping in Liana's bed was hard enough as it was. Ever so slowly, he inched towards the bed, until he was only inches from it. But try as he might, he couldn't make himself lay down. 

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself. "I need to rest. What difference does it make if it's in her bed or not? It's not like she's in it or something. Hell, she's not even in he same room!" But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Angry with himself, Zidane blocked off the protests and flung himself onto the bed.

The instant his bed touched the pillow, Zidane's thoughts turned to Dagger. What would she say if she knew he was sleeping in another woman's bed? She would probably look at him with her beautiful eyes full of hurt and anger. He couldn't do that to her! She'd be so disappointed in himhe was betraying his precious Dagger's trust. He couldn't bear to hurt her. If she found what he was doinghe knew his heart would burst into a thousand pieces. He had just made up his mind to stand up and sleep on the floor when the door opened suddenly. There stood Liana, holding a steaming cup of liquid. Zidane immediately leapt to his feet. Liana only smiled her all-too-perfect smiled and walked towards him.

"Zidane, why aren't you lying down? I told you, you need to rest. Oh, I brought you this tea to help you sleep. Now, be sure to drink all of it, understand?" she said, handing him the cup. To Zidane, the swirling greenish-brown liquid didn't look at all like teabut he knew he'd never get to sleep without it. His wounds needed to heal, and perhaps this was exactly what he wanted. So, without another thought, Zidane swallowed the foreign liquid in one gulp. Almost immediately droziness overtook him, and he lay down on the soft bed. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Liana smiling down at himwas she smirking?

~

Even before Dagger had finished the letter, she could feel the hot tears flowing down her cheeks. Steiner had found the Hilda Garde 4 the day before, smashed to pieces in a crumbled heap. The bodies of the crew had been found, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Zidane, her best friend and trusted lover, would be found too, crushed and lifeless.

The letter was from Freya. She had heard about the crash, and had sent her deepest sympathies. She apologized over and over again; insisting it was her fault for asking him to come in the first part. In the letter, it also mentioned something about the monster having suddenly disappeared as well but Dagger was too grief-stricken to notice.

Zidane had left two weeks before from the canal outside of Alexandria castle. She could remember his smiling face and playful eyes so clearlyand yet he was gone. This wasn't like the time he had been caught in the Iifa treethis time there was no hope. Zidane, her wonderful Zidane, was forever lost to her.

Tears fell like small rivers down Dagger's hot cheek as she sobbed into her satin pillow. It was all her fault he was dead. If she had been more firmhad insisted on him not goingshe would still be in his arms now, the soft warmth of his body enveloping her like a sweet dream. She could have stopped him if she had really tried, and then he would still be alive.

Suddenly, Dagger felt something pointy on her cheek. Lifting her head, she saw that it was her diamond engagement ring to her. 

"I will love you foreverand forever means always." Dagger could practically hear his deep voice whispering those sweet words to her. Eyes blurred from her tears, Dagger began to shake form crying.

"ZidaneI'll never have anyone but you. Forever means alwaysand that's how long I'll keep loving you."

~

The instant Zidane had fallen asleep, he had been plagued by horrible nightmares. Some of them had Dagger in them, others focused on his comrades, while still more focused on the air-ship crashing monster. They were all as different as night and day, except they each had two things in common. One: they scared the crap out of him. Two: They all ended with Liana laughing at him, and he would get a glimpse of her strange eyes. After every dream he became closer and closer to discovering their secret; why they looked so familiar. But each time, right before he found out, the dream ended. No, he didn't wake up, That was the really strange part. Even after the most horrific nightmare, Zidane was never able to wake himself up. It just went from one dream to the next; never letting him get free from his terror.

That is until he had one, very strange dream. It started out with him standing in the Hilda Garde 4. It was flying through the air; and everything was exactly the same as it had been right before it had crashed. Zidane felt like screaming. He knew exactly where this dream was going. He was going to have to relive the horrible crash. The crash that had separated him from his beloved Dagger. And sure enough, a few seconds later the ship lurched dramatically to the side.

Zidane felt himself stand and hobble over to he window, just as he had down during the real crash. But, as he looked out the round, plastic circle, he didn't see the hideous monster he had laid eyes upon earlier. Instead of the pointy-toothed, narrow-eyed face of the monster, he saw a different face. A much different face, in fact one that was all too familiar.

Instead of the monster's faceit had Liana's. Zidane's heart leapt up into his throat, and he could hardly breathe. That's why her eyes looked so familiar.

He now knew Liana's secret. Liana was a monster

~

OkayI realize that it got kinda sucky towards the endbut hey, it was late. Like I said before, I'm not gonna' continue unless you peeps review, so if you wanna' know what happens, you know what to do! What kinds of surprises does Liana have in store for Zidane? Will these two, lost lovers ever find each other? Find out, in chapter 5: The Sorken!!!!!


	5. The Sorkin

Forever Means Always

(Part 5- Sorkin)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings in this story.

Author's Note: WOOOOOOW!!!! LOT O' REVIEWS! THANK U THANK U THANK U!!!! (Sniff) I love you guys! Oh, I need a tissue! You like me! You really like me! (beams). Anyway, now that I know ya'll R readin', I'm all too happy to continue. Thanx 4 boosting my confidence. YA ALL ROCK!!!! Well, enough of my chatter. On with the story!!!!

~

Zidane sat up bolt right, eyes wide with terror. He was mildly aware that he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but the sudden awareness of Liana's secret had left his mind numbed. He could barely believe itbut now that he had seen with his own two eyes what she really was he couldn't ignore the truth. That's why her eyes had looked so familiar. He had been looking into the eyes of a demon the whole timeand he had been totally clueless. Liana was a monster. Liana had tried to kill him.

Suddenly, the door to the small room burst open, revealing a winded Liana. The young woman's eyes were fixed in a mixture of terror and curiosity on Zidane. Zidane, eyes never moving away from the young woman in the doorway, stood up quickly and started to back away. Liana looked at him with a nervous smile, her eyes etched with worry.

"UmZidane! I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Zidane, glaring angrily at her, continued to step away from the woman.

"Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" he warned. Liana cocked her head in a confused fashion.

"Zidanewhat's going on? Why are you backing away from me?" Zidane's scowl only deepened.

"I know what you are! You're thatthing I saw! The thing that crashed my ship!" he growled. At this Liana stepped back a few paces herself, her face completely white.

"WHAT? Where did you get that idea?" she asked shakily. Zidane snorted.

"You're such a bad liar. When I first met you, I thought there was something funny about your eyes. Now, I know what it is! You'rea demon or something!" he cried. Liana looked like she was about to protest, but when she saw the anger and hate radiating from Zidane's eyes, she closed her mouth abruptly. A thin sneer curled on her lips, and her eyes flashed back to their original blood red. If Zidane hadn't been pressed up against the wall as it was, he would have leapt back another yard. It was one thing to know she was a demonit was completely different to see her blood-red eyes gazing back at him.

"You're right, Zidane. I am, as you so crudely but it, a demon. Actually, we're called Sorkins; so if you're going to insult me, you might as well use a proper name. Now, I'm not sure how you found outbut it doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is, how did you wake up?" she asked. Zidane looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean? I was asleep for a few hours, then I woke up. What, don't you _sorkins _sleep?" he growled. Liana snorted.

"A few hours? Is that what you think?" she said. Zidane's glare deepened.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked. Without emotion, Liana answered.

"Two weeks."

Zidane felt his mouth go dry, and his eyes widened with shock. TWO WEEKS!? He had slept for tow weeks!?

"What? How!" he cried. Liana crossed her arms, looking as if she had better things to do then answer Zidane's petty questions.

"Remember the tea I gave you? There was a powerful herb mixed in with it. That plant is so strong, it could knock out a horse for months. Yet here you are, standing pressed up against a wall. How did you over-come the stimulant?" she asked.

If Zidane had had his dagger at hand, he would have leapt at Liana right then. She had poisoned himin a sense. It was because of this that Zidane wasn't in is loving Dagger's arms. Now, she probably thought he was dead; gone forever. Oh, he could picture exactly what it was like at home right now. Stiener would be clumsily trying to console the grief-stricken Dagger, only ending up making it worse. Then Beatrix would come, and thingswould get a little betterbut not much. Just the thought of Dagger with glistening tears in her eyes made him feel like his heart was about to burst. Liana was going to pay for going that to the two of them.

"You're angry with me, aren't you? You mortals have such limited vision," she muttered. Zidane shook his head.

"Of course I'm angry! You took me away from the only person I love!" he yelled, tears starting to well in his deep blue eyes. Liana sighed.

"Her name is Dagger?" she asked. Zidane stepped forward.

"How did you know that!? If you harmed a hair on her head" he warned. Liana smiled skeptically.

"My, aren't we feisty? I know her name because you kept saying it in your sleep. And I haven't hurt her," she said. Zidane hesitated.

"oh. Well good. Umwhat _is_ a sorkin, anyway?" he asked. Liana sighed.

"Hmm. I've never explained it to anyone beforethey're usually dead before they get the chance to ask. WellI'm not of this world. I mean, the world of the living; I'm of this planet," she explained. Zidane's eyes widened with fear.

"You'rea ghost?" he asked. Liana rolled her eyes.

"Please. Is that all your puny mind can come up with? No, I'm not a ghost. I'moh, how could I word this so you'll understandsomewhat of an Black Angel.' Instead of bringing life, I cause death. With a touch," she sneered. Zidane had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out.

"You can kill with a touch? Butyou touched me earlier. Shouldn't I bedead?" he asked. Liana shook her head.

"We sorkins aren't idiots; we've learned to hold back our power until we wish to use it," she explained. Zidane looked at her skeptically.

"Why didn't you just kill me earlier? Wouldn't it have been easier?" he asked.

"Yes; lots. But you were a very handsome stranger, and since most men who see me run away in fearI figured I might try to feel what you call love. But it soon grew so tiresome having you around; feeding you and such, that I decided it was too much of a hassle. I was going to kill you soon, but it will be so much more fun to kill you while you're awake," she sneered. 

"Wait! I'm not done with my questions!" he cried, though it came out as a hoarse squeak. Liana paused for a moment, thinking this over.

"Oh, very well. This question/answer session is somewhat amusing. What is your question?" she asked.

"Why did you look so hideous when I first saw you in the airship?" he asked. Liana smiled.

"I have more powers then you can imagine. Shape-shifting is only one of them," she explained.

"Thenwhat do you really look like?" he asked. Liana, turning her back to him, closed her eyes and lifted her arms towards the sky. She muttered something under her breath, and began to glow in an almost blinding light. Zidane, unable to look away, stared in awe at Liana and the brilliant light. He watched as her long, blond hair darkened, and then grew down to her dainty feet. Her crude, country clothes suddenly morphed into a long, flowing white gown that looked as regal as any of Dagger's. Zidane's mouth hung open in pure awe. Was this the power of the underworld?

All at once the light disappeared, and Liana turned to face him. Zidane gasped. Instead of the poor, blond-haired country girl that he was used to, there now stood a tall, elegant woman. Her pitch-black hair brushed the ground, and her blood-red eyes were the same color as her ruby lips. She was now least a head or two taller than Zidane, which made him feel quite insignificant compared to her glory. But the most shocking thing about Liana were the two, strong black wings that jutted out of her back. They were enormous and could have easily lifted her and Zidane off the ground. Silky feathers coated them, and they glistened despite the lack of sunlight in the room. She was the most beautifuland deadlycreature he had ever seen.

"I see you are speechless. I suppose I am I bit muchbut you did ask. And now, if you don't have anymore silly questions, I am becoming bored. I am going to put an end to your puny life right now," she leered, and started to advance on Zidane.

Zidane felt his body go numb with fear. Was this it? Was he going to die right here; never to see his Dagger again? Never to hold her in his arms; see her smiling face? No. He wouldn't let that happen! He had to think fast; for as soon as Liana's pale hand touched him, it was over.

Trying his best to block the growing fear from his mind; Zidane looked around him to see if there was anything he could use. The only thing near him was a small end table. On it was a wooden hairbrush, the old cup he had drunk he tea from, andpraise the good spiritsa lit candle. Without a second thought, Zidane reached for the candlestick and grabbed it. He thrust it with all his might at Liana. Her shrill scream pierced his ears as the flame caught onto Liana's flowing sleeve; burning her arm. Zidane, wasting no time at all, dropped the candle to the ground and ran as fast as he could past Liana who was busy putting out the fire and nursing her arm. He ran through the small kitchen, and out into the open air. Normally, after being cooped up for two weeks he would have stopped to enjoy the fresh air, but his terror drove him on. As he ran, Zidane began to recognize certain things; a certain signpost, a group of trees. His heart leapt with joy. He knew where he was! It was only about an hour's walk from here! In little more then an hour he would be holding Dagger in his arms again.

"When I get back, I'm never leaving you alone. And I'm never, ever going to look at another woman again! I swear it!" he shouted, adrenaline pumping through him.

"I love you!"

Liana scowled out of her window at Zidane running off in the distance. Her red eyes were narrowed into deep slits; and the expression on her face was of pure and utter loathing.

"Run away, huh? Fine. I'll see to it you get back to your wonderful Alexandria and precious Dagger. Though I'm afraid you won't like what you find," she hissed. She began to beat her beautiful black wings, eyes not fixed on the running Zidane, but on the castle Alexandria. As she beat harder, her light body rose up into the air. With a furious burst of power, she smashed the small window into tiny glass shards, which landed with a small ring as they hit the bedroom floor. Liana soared through the window, a most deadly messenger of death.

"Just you wait, Zidane. We'll see who has the last laugh."

~

Okay, I finally finished. Whoo! Anyway, thanx again for the reviews! I luv ya all! And by the way, I posted my instant messenger SN, so please, IM me! I want to talk to you! What is Liana willing to do to get back at Zidane?Can't think of another question! Find out, on Chapter 6- Deadly Revenge!!!!!!! ; )


	6. Deadly Revenge

Forever Means Always

(Part 6- Deadly Revenge)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings. I am a broken record. Please, turn me off!!!!

Author's Note: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! READ THIS!!! Okaynow that I have your attentionI am making a change to my previous chapter. In the story, it said that sorkins had the power over death only. Well, I hadn't come up with the ending at that point, and now I realize that if I didn't change it, the ending wouldn't work. Okaythe change is that the sorkins have the power over LIFE as well as death. Like, freaky angel things. Anyway, they can kill AND bring back the dead with a touch. Got it? Good. Oh, one more thing. As you read this chapterand the rest of the story, for that matter, you will notice that Amarant never shows up. The reason: I hate him so much I couldn't bring myself to write him in. I'm sorry if you like him, but I really, REALLY don't. On another notethank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy!!! Please remember that I'm a review freak; I love coming home and finding I have more. Please don't stop! Well, I've talked for WAY too longnow enough of me and onto the story!!!!

~

The second Zidane stepped through the Alexandrian city gate, he knew something was wrong. The air was thick and silent, and the streets were completely deserted. Zidane's heart sank. This was so different from the happy, bustling town he had grown to love. What could have happened?

The fact that he had seen Liana fly over his head earlier didn't help calm his fear, either. He had barely even left the small cabin when her giant black wings had blocked out the sun, casting a dark shadow on Zidane. At first, he had been terrified that she would swoop down and touch him, but much to his surprise she had barely even glanced down at him as she flew past towards Alexandria. The fact that she had arrived at the castle city nearly an hour before him was a terrifying thought. Zidane had an idea of exactly what a sorkin could do; he had no doubt that there was going to be trouble.

It was at the moment that Zidane heard the soft pounding of running footsteps coming towards him. Before he even had time to turn his head, Vivi rounded a near corner at top speed and slammed into Zidane. The two friends were both knocked to the ground. Zidane, wiping the dust from his face, smiled cheerfully.

"Wow! Slow down, Vivi! You're acting like you just saw a ghost or something!" he said as he stood up.

At hearing Zidane's voice, the young mage's head immediately jerked up. If Vivi's eyes could have gotten any bigger, Zidane was sure they would have almost filled his entire face. For a moment Vivi just stared at Zidane in awe, but soon he left out a quick sob and grabbed Zidane around the waist.

"Zidane! ISteiner told me you were dead!" he cried. Zidane patted the little black mage on the head while Vivi sobbed into Zidane's shirt. 

"Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? It's just me, there's nothing to cry about," he said. Vivi sniffed and shook his head.

"Noit's not that. I'm so happy you're aliveit's just that I'm so scared," he whimpered, burying his face in Zidane's shirt once more. Zidane sighed. Vivi had never been the bravest of souls, but he was only six, after all.

"What's wrong, Vivi? You can tell me, and I'll go over and make whatever monster or bandit is scaring you go away," he said. Vivi hesitated.

"I was in the castle visiting Dagger and Steiner earlier today when the window was suddenly shattered. This dark-haired lady with big black wings flew in through the broken window" at this point, Vivi had to stop and regain his courage. Zidane immediately tensed. Big black wings? It could only be Liana.

"Vivi, this may seem like an odd questiondid she touch anyone?" he asked. Vivi paused and fiddled nervously with his fingers.

"I"

"Vivi, this is extremely important. Did the monster with black wings touch anybody?" Zidane asked once more. Vivi looked down at the dusty road, but this time managed a slight nod. Zidane's heart sank. So this was how Liana had planned to get back at him. It was a nasty backattackwhy hadn't he been here sooner? Why hadn't he just refused to go to Liana's house in the first place? Now, who knew how many of his close friends lay dead?

"Vivi, how many people?" Zidane asked. Vivi, still looking down at the ground, managed to whisper the word "one." At this, Zidane felt his heart ease a little.

"At least there was only one," he said quietly to himself. At this Vivi looked up at him, shaking his head.

"No, Zidane. You don't understand" he said shakily. Zidane felt a cold shiver run down his spine as fear embraced him.

"Vivi," he said in a grave voice. "Who was it?"

For a long time Vivi said nothing as he gathered up every last ounce of courage he could muster. And then, with a voice barely audible to even Zidane, he spoke.

"It was Dagger."

Zidane felt as if he had been hit by a lightning bolt. Dagger? Dead!? It wasn't possibleit couldn't be true! His pain and shock paralyzing him to the truth, Zidane started to run at top speed towards the castle. No, no! It was a lie! Vivi was wrong! He would run right up to Dagger's room, and she would be there, alive and well. He could see her smiling face already, feel her soft touch. They were wrong! She wasn't gone!

Zidane raced through the empty streets at top speed, and in only a few minutes he was standing in front of the castle gates. With a mighty shove, Zidane knocked the door open, and continued running, his footsteps echoing through the great hall. As he ran up the spiraling staircase, he was mildly aware of the wide-eyes stares of his friends as they watched him run. Freyahe passed them all, each frantically calling out for him to stop. But he ignored themhis mind set on only one person. Dagger. Surely this was a cruel jestand Zidane would find Dagger sitting on her soft bed, smiling at him. This wasn't realDagger wasn't gone.

The white door that led to Dagger's room was closed, making it look foreboding and lonely. Zidane grabbed the handle and twisted, yanking the door open with as much strength as he could muster. Inside, the room was completely dark, but Zidane could still make out the frame of the canopy bed. His pounding heart was the only noise, and with a sense of impending doom, Zidane crept silently to the bed. He slowly lifted the silk curtain of the canopy, and looked down. Zidane felt as if his heart had suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces; splintering every corner of his soul. There, in the bed, lay the lifeless body of his lovely Dagger.

Zidane couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They fell silently in a twisting stream down his cheek, mixing with the sticky sweat from his running. Zidane knelt down next to the bed, bringing his face on the same level as Dagger's. Lifting his large, sweaty hand, Zidane gingerly stroked Dagger's pale cheek. Her skin was deathly cold, like ice. Zidane gazed with watery eyes at Dagger. How could one who had been so full of life and lovesomeone with such warmth and vigorbe gone? Stripped of a soul like the barren desert? Lying his head gently on Dagger's chest, Zidane closed his eyes, tears falling like rain onto the satin blanket that covered her. Her heart, which had been teeming with such immense love and kindness, was now strangely silent. Dagger was truly gone.

Suddenly, Zidane felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Startled, he jerked his head up to see who had come in the room without his knowing. There, a meek, teary-eyes smile upon her lips, stood Beatrix.

"Zidane, it'sgood to see you again," she said softly. Zidane bowed his head, saying nothing. Beatrix knelt down beside Zidane, their eyes on an equal level. Zidane could see tears falling down the general's cheek as she did her best to console him.

"I'm so sorry. We tried to stop itbut the thing was just too powerful. She knocked me to the groundand before I knew it" Zidane shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I know tried. God, if only I hadn't left. I should have listened to Dagger. She told me not to goI'm such an air-headed fool," he said through his tears. Beatrix looked sternly at him, her eyes forcing him to look at her.

"Don't you dare say that. This tragedy was that monster's faultnot yours," she said firmly. Zidane wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"I knowbut I'd do anything to hold her once more. Just to see her alive again, smiling at me," he choked. Beatrix held her arm around him, like a mother cradling a child.

"We all do. But don't you think Garnet would have wanted us to be happy, and not cry for her? There's nothing we can do to help her now," she said softly. The two friends sat in silence for a long time, sorrow resting over them like a thick blanket. Then, all of sudden, Zidane's head popped up, eyes sparkling with new hope.

"Yes there is. And I'm going to bring her back."

~

OkayI knowdepressing. But I've always been a sap for such thingsand I hope you liked it as much I as enjoyed writing it! Anyway, don't quite reading cause it's sad. Trust meit gets better J ! What is Zidane's plan to bring back Dagger? Find out on Chapter 7- A New Enemy!!!


	7. Emotions

Forever Means Always

(Part 7- Emotions)

By Alria

Disclaimer: Ughdo I have to? Fine, fine. Here it is. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FF 9 CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. Sighthough I wish I did

Author's Note: Hellooo! I know I've been slouchingI'm sorry! Anyway, I'm glad I have some pretty loyal fans out there. All I can say is that I'm doing my best, and if it stinks, bear with me. I can only hope my story brings some people out there a little relief from their boredom. J Thanx for reading, it really boosts my confidence. Now, on with the story!!!

~

"What do you mean? Everyone knows you can't bring people back from the dead. They're gone," General Beatrix said as she looked at Zidane with a confused expression on her face. Zidane only smiled and shook his head.

"You're wrong. The dead aren't gone," he answered. Beatrix shook her head.

"They're in the underworld!"

"Exactly."

Beatrix's eyes widened in fear.

"Zidaneyou're notyou can'tthe living can't go to the underworld! And come back, anyway!" she cried. Zidane just smiled confidently.

"Normally, no. But I know someone who can go to and from he underworld, unscathed," he said. Beatrix jerked back.

"What!? Have you lost your mind? No human can go to and from the underworld!" she insisted. Zidane nodded.

"You're right. No human can do accomplish such a feat. But I didn't say she was a human."

"Zidane, what are you talking about? Who could possibly go to and from the underworld, human or not?" Beatrix asked, becoming somewhat annoyed with Zidane's quire answers.

"Her name is Liana." Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"I need more of an answer! What IS thisif she isn't human?" 

"She's a sorkin. A sorkin is a being from the underworld with the power of life and death. She can kill with a touch, as well as shape-shift." Beatrix shuddered.

"Sounds dangerous. But how in the world did you run into something like that?" she asked. Zidane, unfaltering, responded.

"I know her because she was the thing that crashed the Hilda Garde 4. Then, she rescued me from the debris of the airship. She took me to her house and gave me a powerful sleeping drug, which I overcame. I ran away after thatand then she came here. Beatrix, Liana was the one that killed Dagger."

Beatrix nearly leapt out of her skin.

"What!? You can't go and talk to thatthat THING! And besides, why would she help you? Zidaneshe'll kill you! We don't need you to die again!" she insisted. Zidane shuck his head.

"Only with her help can I bring Dagger back, and I'm willing to take the risk. And she will help me. I don't know how I'll get her to do itbut I KNOW she will. Somehow," he said quietly. Beatrix looked up at him, eyes moist.

"Soyou're really going to do it? You're really going to leave againon another crazy quest?" she asked, voice quivering. Zidane nodded.

"If I can help herthen I have to. I can't sit here and do NOTHING when I know there's a chance I could bring her back."

The two friends sat in silence for a long time, each letting the shocking reality sink in. This was nothing like anything thing they had encountered before; with the biggest gains for successand the most grievous consequences for failure. What if Liana didn't help? What if Zidane never made it out of the underworld? There were so many things that could go wrongwas there even a tiny glimmer of hope beneath the bad?

All of a sudden, Beatrix leaned over and wrapped her arms around Zidane in a tight hug. It was the embrace of a loyal friend, the embrace of trust. And at that moment, no wordsno other actions would have helped Zidane more. The two friends sat, arms around each other, for what seemed like ages, each drinking in the strength and courage of the other. Finally, Beatrix spoke.

"Bring her back safely, Zidane. If anyone can do it, it's you," she choked through her tears. Zidane nodded.

"Thank you, Beatrix. I won't fail youor Dagger," he said quietly. Finally, the two dropped their arms, shattering the mystic bond of friendship they had formed. Without another word, Beatrix stood up, straightening her tunic. With one, last, teary-eyes smile to Zidane, Beatrix turned and walked silently out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Zidane stood up, stretching his taut limbs. Looking down at Dagger once last time before he left, he gently stroked her long, brown hair.

"Dagger, hang on just a little while longer. I'm coming. I promised I would love you forever. And forever means always," he said softly. Then, overcome with emotion, he leaned forward and ever so gently kissed her cold, pale cheek. And then, head bowed, Zidane walked out of the dark room without a second glance back.

As he walked down the long, spiraling staircase, Zidane began to think. By pursuing this dangerous idea, he was risking everything. He might never get to come home again. Never feel the cool wind blow against his cheek. Never breathe in the soothing, salty air of the sea. All of this, he could lose forever. Butif he didn'the would lose Dagger.

The thought of losing his precious Dagger was too much for him to bear. She had always been there for him, boosting his spirits when he thought no one cared. She had always had that special smileher smile just for him. Forever and then some she had been there for himand now it was his turn. Confidence swelling, Zidane nodded in resolution. There was no turning back now. He had to do thisfor Dagger.

With the aid of a castle stallion he borrowed from the royal stables, Zidane made it to Liana's cottage in less then half and hour. As he dismounted, Zidane felt his knees begin to shake. He had ignored the question up until nowbut as he stared at the small cottage, he realized he couldn't run from it anymore. How in the world was he going to get Liana to take him to the underworld? He knew how mad she had been after he ran awayshe would probably just kill him and that would be that. Sure, he had his dagger tied to his belt, but if Liana decided she was going to end his life, there was really nothing he could do to stop her. But still, he couldn't give up now. If Liana killed him, so be it. At least he would have tried.

Gathering to remainder of his courage, Zidane stepped up to the door. His heart was pounding like a drum, and sweat rolled down his forehead in tiny beads. Doing his best to push back his fear, Zidane unsheathed his dagger (which he hoped he wouldn't need!) and knocked twice on the wooden door.

It opened almost immediately and there in the doorway stood the blond-haired, blue-eyed Liana Zidane knew. She smiled at him as she dried her hands on a small, white apron.

"Zidane! What a pleasant surprise. And what brings you here, today?" she asked in her all too perfect singsong voice. Zidane only scowled.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly well why I'm here! You murdered my true love!" he cried, enraged. Liana shook her head.

"Well, if you hadn't been so cruel and burned my poor arm, I wouldn't have had to get revenge now, would I? And put that dagger away before you hurt yourself," she said firmly. Zidane felt as if he was going to explode.

"ME!! CRUEL!? You were trying to KILL ME!!! What was I supposed to do? LET YOU!?" he screamed. Liana rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough of that yelling. I killed Dagger; this we can agree on. If she is dead, why in the world did you come here? For revenge? You realize you'll only end up in the underworld like her," she said smugly. Zidane shook his head, jaw clenched tightly.

"As much as I would like to take this dagger and slice your pretty wings into tiny pieces, it wouldn't bring Dagger back. I'm here to ask a favor," he said. Liana looked at him quizzically.

"A favor? From me? Interesting" she said quietly. Zidane took a deep breath before he continued.

"Lianayou can from the underworldright?" he asked. Liana nodded.

"Yes."

"And you can go back there anytime you want?"

"Yes."

"Take me with you." At this, Liana stepped back, startled.

"What!? You want me to take you to the underworld!? Why would you want to go there?" she asked. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think? Dagger is in the underworld! If I can go there without being killed, then maybe I could bring her back," he explained. Liana groaned.

"You mortals are so stubborn. I killed her to get revenge on you, and here you are asking me to help you get her back! UghI should have killed you when I had the chance," she muttered. Zidane's eyes fixed on her, solemn and cold.

"Then why don't you do it now? It's not as if I can stop you," he said sternly. Liana turned to face him, and suddenly their eyes met. But, instead of seeing the cold, heartless eyes of a sorkin, Zidane saw something else. For a brief moment, Zidane could see two eyes filled with emotion. Happiness, sorrow, anger, fearit was as if a gate had been opened, and these feeling were pouring out. Zidane stepped back. Sorkin eyes were supposed to be cold and lifelesswhy did Liana's suddenly have such emotion? But, as quickly as they had appeared, the emotions were gone, and Liana's eyes returned to be empty holes.

"II just can't. ButI will take you to the underworld, if you'd like," she said quietly. Zidane's eyes widened. Could this be true? Had Liana actually volunteered to take him? She hadn't even put up a fight! What was going on? What had caused Liana to have such a sudden change of heart? Zidane opened his mouth to question this, but then shut it quickly. Liana had agreed. If he questioned her decision, she might refuse the request. Zidane smiled.

"Thank you," he with a smile. Liana, looking down at the ground, shook her head.

"Don't thank me just yet. I may be able to take you thereonly Karten can bring her back," she said softly. Zidane looked up at her in confusion.

"But I thought you said you had the power of life as well as death. Couldn't you help me get her back?" he asked. Liana sighed.

"I can only resurrect mortals with Karten's permission. He, however, can do it whenever he wants. You'll have to go see him, and I can take you there," she said. Zidane nodded.

"Fair enough. Butwho IS this Karten guy, anyway?" he asked. Liana hesitated.

"Hehe is the head sorkin. And by far the most powerful," she said shakily. Zidane smiled.

"The head man. Well, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Dagger back," he said confidently. Liana smiled meekly.

"I just hope you're right."

~

Okay, I know I ended it kinda weirdbut oh well. And don't worry; Zidane and Beatrix are strictly friends in this story. Please continue to review, and I would be SOOOOO happy if you guys would IM me! I'd love to talk to you! Who is this Karten guy? Why did Liana suddenly have a change of heart? Find out in chapter 8- Soulless!!!!


	8. Soulless

Forever Means Always

(Part 8- Soulless)

By Alria

Disclaimer: You know the gig. I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: Hello. I know the ending of the last past SUCKEDbut oh well. At least it gets the story moving. Anyway, you'll probably like this chapter; everything starts to come together. Ha haI'll bet you're getting tired of me by now J ! Oh wellI'll live. Just remember; I do soooo love reviews, so if you read this storyplease? Okay; shutting up. Hope you like it!

~

"Are you sure this is safe!?" Zidane cried as Liana flew through the bowels of the underworld. 

"For me; of course! For you I'm not so sure," she called back, a hint of amusement in her voice. Zidane shut his eyes tight.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm gonna die!" he cried.

When Zidane's eyes were open (which was about half the time), his eyes took in the full monstrosity of the underworld. Everything was pitch black, except for the millions of glowing, luminescent spirits the floated aimlessly about. Each resembled a person; be it an old woman or a child. Everything about their features looked humanexcept their faces. God, Zidane couldn't stand to look into those hideous mournful faces. Every ghostly face turned to him as Liana flew by, and each made him shudder. The entire face was completely blank and void of featuresexcept for the eyes. Those eyesit was almost as if every fear, every feeling of sorrow or hate, was packed into the eyes of the spirits. Zidane felt his throat clench. Was Dagger just the same as these faceless monsters? Zidane shook his head to try and clear his mind of the thought. It was too much to bear. 

Liana flew Zidane through the twists and turns of the underworld for what seemed like hours. For nearly the entire time Zidane shook with fear; the living weren't meant to be in a place such as this. He began to fear that the long ride would never be over, that Liana was only taking him deeper into the depths of the dead. Maybe he would never even get to see Dagger

But, to his great relief, Liana soon landed softly on solid ground. Without a word, Zidane slid off of her back, his two feet touching the firm ground. Zidane felt his tension ease considerably. He was never, ever going to leave the ground again unless it was ABSOLUTELY necessary. You never know how good firm ground feels until you've flown through the under world.

Zidane began to look around at the place where they had landed. It was a small ledge, leading into an elaborate door cut right into the cliff. Liana smiled.

"That's the sorkin's domain. Karten is in there,' she said. Zidane nodded absent-mindedly, still staring at the door. Whatever happened, he WOULD get Dagger back. He had tooPlucking up his courage, Zidane bit his lower lip, pushed open the great door, and walked inside.

The sight that met him was so different form the glum and darkness of the rest of the underworld that it nearly took his breath away. Inside, there were beautiful lights and elegant painting all around the room. A neatly polished tile floor glistened under Zidane's feet, and carpets depicting battling lions and dragons rested everywhere. Not to mention the elegant inhabitants of the room. There were at least twelve sorkins, beautiful black wings contrasting neatly against the white garments. And, strangely enough, they were all women. Allexcept one.

The moment Zidane stepped into the room, the head of every sorkin there shot up. Deadly red eyes fixed hungrily on him from all sides.

"A human!" one of them hissed.

"A humanfilled with life," leered another.

"Master Karten, mortals do not belong in our domain. May I dispose of him?" asked another, licking her blood-red lips. If Zidane's heart had been beating any harder, he was sure it would have shot out of his chest. This was really not looking good.

"No, you may not. I wish to question this young mortaland Liana's reason for bringing him here," came the booming voice of the only male sorkin, Karten. Zidane felt as if his legs were moving on their own as he approached the tall, pale man. Karten had thick, black hair, leering red eyes, and feathered black wings just like the rest of the sorkins. He looked exactly like them in everywhereexcept for the fact that he had pointed ears. Zidane looked up at the tall, muscular being with a sense of awe. No WONER Karten was the leader.

"Liana, you know the rules. Why did you bring this mortal to us?" he asked. Liana, head bowed, shook her head.

"I brought him because he asked, master Karten. He has a request to ask you," she said quietly. Karten frowned.

"Very well. You, Liana, will not be allowed to go to the realm of the living for some time. I hope that teaches you something," he hissed. Liana bowed her head lower, and stepped into the crowd of sorkins. Suddenly, Karten's gaze turned to Zidane.

"Well, mortal? What is it you wish to ask me?" he asked. Normally, if something as big and powerful had looked at him like that, Zidane would have turned and ran the other way. But, his undying love for Dagger fueled him with new courage, and he stepped boldly up to Karten.

"I am here because a loved one of mine was taken away. I was told you could help me," he said. Karten grinned, showing pointed teeth.

"You've got a lot of spunk to come to me. I suppose I could listen to your petty request. Who is this loved one,'" he asked with a godly air. Zidane was not intimidated.

"Her name is Garnet. But everyone calls her Dagger," he explained. Suddenly, Karten's eyes shot open, and a thin sneer curled on his lips.

"Dagger? You mean, this Dagger?" he asked, stepping to the right. Zidane's eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure Karten had been hiding. Dagger! Choking on his emotions, Zidane rushed forward. Tears of joy streaming down his face, Zidane wrapped his arms around his precious Dagger, and kissed her soft forhead. It was warm again; filled with life. Softly, he rested his head on her chest, and to his utter happiness, felt the familiar beat of Dagger's heart. It was almost too good to be true. Dagger was back!

"Oh Dagger! I thought I had lost you forever! I'm never going to let you go again!" he cried. But, instead of hugging him back, Dagger just stood there, eyes fixed past him. A cold horror began to creep in on Zidane's happiness. What was going on?

"Dagger? What's wrong? Dagger, look at me! Dagger? Dagger!?" he cried, panicking. And suddenly, Zidane saw it. Pulling her close, Zidane gazed into the eyes he had seen so oftenthe eyes so filled with love and kindness. But nowthey were different. Dagger's eyes were completely empty, no emotion or feeling in them. They were cold, likelike sorkin eyes. Suddenly, Karten's taunting laughter filled Zidane's ears. In a fiery rage, Zidane turned to Karten, hands clenched so tight that the knuckles were pure white.

"What have you done to her?" he growled. Karten only smiled.

"It's quite simple, really. I've just locked her soul away. How could I make a sorkin out of her if her soul was running free?" he asked. Zidane's eyes widened in terror. Make a sorkin?

"What?" he asked, a mixture of anger and shock boiling within him. Karten shook his head.

"I suppose you don't know much about sorkins, do you? Well, every woman you see here was once a foolish mortal like yourself. I, a true demon, destroyed their souls and replaced them with power and immortality," he explained.

Zidane's eyes narrowed. So, that was why Liana's were always so blank. She had no soul. No soulbut if that were true, why had he seen that glimmer of emotion earlier? Zidane shook his head. It didn't matter. Karten was going to take Dagger's soul away. If that happenedhe would lose her for good. He couldn't let that happen!

"I'm not going to let you do this!" he roared, whipping out he dagger at his belt. Karten only sneered.

"Oh, really? And you're going to stop me? How do you plan to do that?" he asked. Zidane made a dramatic slice through the air with his dagger.

"The only way I know how. With this," he growled. Karten chuckled.

"Hmmyou wish to fight me? Interesting. WellI accept you challenge," he said. Zidane looked up at him with a scowl.

"Okay! Bring it on, angel-boy!" he hissed. Karten rolled his eyes.

"Not here, you idiot. In the world of the living. That way, you're friends can help, too," he explained. Zidane's eyes widened.

"My friends? You leave them out of this!" he growled. Karten shook his head.

"No, no; your friends MUST fight. I'll bring my twelve sorkins to keep them busy while you and I fight," he explained. Zidane shook his head.

"You know my friends can't stand against your death angels!" he cried. Karten sighed.

"It's not my problem they're mortal. You know, you could always back down if you wantof course that means I'll get Dagger, but at least your friends will be safe," he said. Zidane shook his head.

"I'll never back down. Not when I can save her," he said firmly. Karten smiled.

"Very well. It's your choice. I'll give yousix hours to prepare for us, and then I'll meet you at the plains in front of Alexandria. If you're lateDagger is mine," he sneered. Zidane snorted.

"I won't be," he said. Karten sneered.

"Excellent. I'll see you then, mortal." He snickered, red eyes glowing devilishly.

~

I'm DONE! YEAH! I know it's taken awhile, and I'm glad you've been patient. Will Zidane get Dagger's soul back? How will everyone react to this sudden change? Find out in chapter nine!


	9. True Friends

Forever Means Always

(Part 9- True Friends)

By Alria

Disclaimer: Ughyou know the drillIt's just the same as the first 8 disclaimers

Author's Note: HELLO, all you beautiful readers out there! Hmmwow, this is a first. I actually don't have anything to say (Loud cheers and clapping from readers) WellEnjoy.

~

"What am I going to do?" Zidane asked to no one in particular as he sat on a large rock just outside of Alexandria. He had been asking this question repeatedly ever since Liana had dropped him back into the world of the living nearly an hour ago. When he had talked to Karten about a battle he hadn't wanted to get his friends involved. But now they _were_ involvedand it was all his fault. Zidane bowed his head in sorrow. Vivihe had gotten ALL of them muddled up in this battle. And not just any battle, a battle with sorkins! Was there even a tiny glimmer of hope that they wouldn't all be dead within the first minute? Of course, he could just not tell them about Karten's proposal and not show upbut he knew that was out of the question. He could never bring himself to leave Dagger to Kartenleave her to become a soulless droid. But did he have the right to risk the lives of all of his friends as well?

"Zidane!" cried a familiar voice as Zidane heard the pounding of metal on the ground. Zidane sighed. Steiner.

"Hello, Rusty," he said quietly, still in a sullen mood. The rattling of Steiner's armor came to a halt as the captain appeared in front of Zidane, panting.

"Why didn't you come back to the castle? When my wife told me you had gone to the underworld after the queen, I was worried sick!" he cried. Zidane smiled wryly.

"You, worried? About a "monkey" like me?" he asked. Steiner snorted.

"Of course about you! Beatrix wouldn't tell me what was going on at first, but I finally got it out of her. I still don't know why she wouldn't tell mewe ARE married" Zidane smiled.

"She probably didn't want you to get worried," he said. Steiner nodded. 

"Truethat could have been the reason. But stilloh! I almost forgot. If you're backGarnet?" he asked hopefully. Zidane's smile faded, and he looked down at the dusty ground.

"She's alivebeing held prisoner by the leader of the sorkins," he said quietly. Steiner's eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched in a dangerous scowl.

"Prisoner!? The hethan! We must rescue her! Storm the castle walls!" he cried. Zidane held up his hand.

"Wow, hang on, Rusty. Ithat isyou might get your chance," he said softly. Steiner looked at Zidane quizzically, his red face easing back to its normal pale color.

"What do you mean? You've arranged a raiding party?" he asked. Zidane shook his head.

"II made a deal with Karten. In five hours he's going to show up in this very field with an army of sorkins. If we, being everyone in the gang, can beat his army, we can take Dagger back," he explained. Steiner smiled nonchalantly.

"Sorkins? They sound like a bunch of pixies. Let Kartenor whoever he isbring his army. Aldebert Steiner is ready!" he bellowed, drawing his sword. Zidane looked drolly at Steiner, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorkins are beings from the underworld that I'm not sure can even be killed. They have the power to kill you with a single tough. You're not ready, Rusty; I don't even think I'M ready," he said bluntly. Steiner's eyes widened.

"Killwith atouch? You mean to tell me you got EVERYONE mixed up in a battle with possibly immortal, death dealing demons!?" he cried, enraged. Zidane sighed.

"That's pretty much it. You can always turn around and walk awaybut if we don't show, Karten will take Dagger away forever. I'm willing to fight with every last breath of life in my body for herand I was hoping that you would help," he explained. Steiner hesitated. It was his duty to protect the queenbut was he willing to give up his life for her? He had a family to think about now, what with being a married man now. Could he really throw all that away? He was about to tell Zidane he'd think about it, when he looked down at him. Poor boyhis eyes were completely crusted with dried tears, and he looked as if his soul had been shattered into a million pieces. Steiner mentally gave himself a good, solid kick. It was his duty as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto to go into battleas well as his duty as a friend. He had to fightfor Zidane AND Dagger.

"ZidaneI didn't mean tothat is(why were words always so difficult to piece together?) I would be honored to fight along side you to save Garnet," he said. Zidane lifted his head and looked up at Steiner, eyes shining with happiness.

"Thanks, Rusty. You're certainly a surprising person," suddenly, Zidane's face darkened, and he bowed his head once again. "I just hope everyone else can forgive me as easy as you did. It's all my faultwhat if they're killed? How can they ever forgive-"

"Zidane Tribal, stop that nonsense right now."

Zidane looked up at Steiner in surprise. He had never heard the knight use such a firm voice before. Especially with him.

"What?" Zidane asked. Steiner crossed his arms.

"You heard me. I told you to stop that nonsense."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. If I, a stubborn shortsighted old knight, can forgive you, why do you say the others won't? We all care about youand Garnet, and we're willing to fight for you. I mean, its not like we haven't risked our lives before," he explained, a smile on his face. Zidane grinned, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Who would have thought old Rusty would turn out to be motivational speaker," he said playfully. Steiner sighed.

"Surprise, surprise, huh? So, when is this Karten guy going to show up?" he asked. Zidane frowned.

"Damn! I've been siting here moping for nearly two hours! He'll be here in four! We've got to hurry!" he cried. Steiner nodded.

"Yes. Everyone is at the castle now, what with Garnet's untimely death. We have to go and tell them about Karten!" he said, sounding quite nervous. Zidane stood up and nodded.

"We've got to hurry. We all need to warm up and be at are bests if we're going to fight sorkins," he said. Steiner sheathed his sword and began to walk off towards the castle.

"Oh, and Rusty?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You really helped me a lot." Steiner smiled, his dark eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Don't mention it. It's only the truth." And with that the two friends started to run towards Alexandria castle and break the shocking news to the rest of the group

* ~ *

Hmmokay, that was kinda a dull chaptersorry about that. I just didn't want to go straight to the battle. Anyway, the next one will be MUCH more exciting. It's gonna have swords and magic and all the works!! Butthe question isout of the six friends entering the battle, who will come out alive??? Find out next time in chapter 10!!


	10. To Trust a Sorkin

Forever Means Always

(Part 10- To Trust a Sorkin)

Disclaimer: Pleasejust read the last chapters, k?

Author's Note: ^.~ Hiya!!! Part 10goodness, that's a lot of writing!!! NewaysI hope this one is more interesting then the last chapter. So, I'll be going now. Just remember: PEACE OUT AND BY HAPPY!!!

~ * ~

The sun was just setting below the western hills as the comrades arrived at the empty field. After Zidane and Steiner had quickly explained their predicament to the others, every one of them had agreed to help, and they had even recruited General Beatrix and the members of Tantalus. In total, there were about 11 of them, leaving them two short, meaning they had to practice hard. For nearly four hours the rag-tag band had trained vigorously to strengthen themselves. Though it wouldn't do them any good against the sorkins' deadly touch, together they had come up with a plan to protect themselves. If Eiko could cast a protecting shield around them, it would certainly even the odds. Zidane looked up into the night sky, scanning the few stars that had come out early. If the plan worked they would have some chance of survival. If notZidane closed his eyes. It HAD to work. Everyone's lives depended on iteven Dagger's.

DaggerZidane sighed. He was risking everything on this venturethe lives of all of his loved ones. Had this whole thing been doomed from the start? Had he cursed all of his friends to an early death? He knew he would do anything to get Dagger backbut did the others feel the same way? Or were they just humoring himgoing along only because they felt they had to? And what about Karten? Zidane didn't know exactly how strong the cold-blooded demon wasthis whole thing could be pointless, mere amusement for the sorkin king. So many things were piled against themdid they even have a chance?

Zidane shook his head. He couldn't start to think like that, or he and his friends would be lost. No matter how dark things seemedhow hopelessthere was always hope. Dagger had taught him thatnever give up no matter what. She had done so much for himand now, it was his turn to be there for her. There was no way he was going to give her up; not even on the day the sun would come crashing into the earth from the heavens. To the underworld and back, nothing was going to keep him from saving her. Zidane smiled. Let Karten comehe was ready.

"Zidane! Look! It'sthem," came Freya's clear voice. Zidane whipped his head around to where his friend was pointing, eyes burning with blue fire. Sure enough, coming swiftly down the grassy hill was the tall, muscular form of Karten, followed by a small horde of sorkins. Zidane's throat clenched when he saw Daggerhis Daggerwalking nonchalantly along-side the monstrous Karten. Even though he knew it wasn't really her doing it of her own free will, it still cut like a knife. He WOULD get her backor die trying.

Zidane quickly unsheathed his daggers and stepped in front of his friends, eyes fixed in a dangerous glare on Karten. Whatever happened, he wanted to be the first to take it.

Karten marched his small army right up to Zidane's, until the two leaders were only inches apart. To Zidane's surprise, Karten wore two daggersnot unlike his ownat his side. Karten grinned at Zidane as he ran his fingers through Dagger's hair. Zidane's jaw clenched. He was going to pay

"So, monkey-boy decided to show up after all. And you dragged your friends along, too! You either have courage, or are extremely stupid," he said in his oily voice. Zidane snorted.

"I prefer courageous. And my friends came of their own accord because they care, unlike you. Your army is just a mindless bunch of droids," he hissed. Karten chuckled.

"For a mortal, you really are quite amusing. But, amusing or not, you are a nuisance to me, and I must kill you. However, I do so hate for things to be unfairso I'm going to make a proposal. You and I battle right here, just the two of us. We can use daggers, since that appears to be your weapon of choice. Don't worry, my sorkins will keep your friends busy while we fight, but I'll tell them not to kill anyone yet. However, if you lose, my sorkins will dispose of them for me. And I'll get Dagger," he explained. Zidane scowled.

"This is one of those times I don't really have a choice, right?" he asked. Karten nodded, a thin sneer on his lips.

"How very perceptive of you. No, we will fight whether you want to or not. Any questions?" he asked. Zidane smiled and began to do a few fancy twirls of his daggers.

"You're in for a real surprise. Only one question: how does the match end?" he asked. Karten's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Until one of us lies dead on the ground," he answered. Zidane looked up at Karten quizzically.

"I thought you were immortal. How can I kill an immortal?" he asked. Karten chuckled.

"I said I liked to keep things fair. There's a spell I know that grants temporary morality Ever since I walked down that hill I've been mortal," he explained. Zidane looked at him skeptically.

"How can I trust you?" he asked. Karten said nothing to this, but slowly drew one of his daggers. Then, ever so carefully, he drew the sharp blade across his inner arm. A thin trickle of red blood rose beneath the metal, and it rolled in beads down his pale skin. His eyes reflected vividly the pain he had suffered as he slowly sheathed his dagger. And then he looked Zidane straight in the eyes, fixing him in a trance.

"That is how you can trust me," he said in a blunt voice. Zidane just stared at him in shock. He knew Karten would never willingly let him win, and he still didn't trust the black-winged manbut what could he do? Everything was staked on thishe couldn't let Dagger down again. Zidane grabbed his two daggers, one in each hand, and held them up in front of him.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," he said. Karten calmly unsheathed his daggers, and turned to face Zidane.

"You're going to lose, you know. You've doomed your friends to the underworldand your precious Dagger to the life of a soulless sorkin," he mocked. Zidane shot one, last, desperate glance at the shell of Dagger, and then swung at Karten, beginning the fateful battle.

For what seemed like an eternity all that could be heard across the grassy field was the sound of metal against metal and the quick breaths of the opponents. The two were evenly matched, for though Karten was extremely strong, Zidane was much quicker. Every once in awhile, Zidane would be a bit too slow, and receive a painful slice on the leg, but would soon make up for it by delivering a cut to Karten's arm. Pretty soon, the two were dotted with specks of red blood. It was an extraordinary battle; everything rested in the balance.

Zidane was sweating furiously by now, his shirt and pants completely soaked. And with every block, he could feel his strength fading If this kept up, there was no way he was going to win. It was as good as over

Suddenly, Zidane's eyes caught sight of Dagger. She was standing about ten feet away, watching the battle with a blank expression on her face. And her eyesthey were completely void of the emotion they had once possessed. This wasn't Daggerit was a pathetic shell imitation.

Zidane's mind raced back to the time he had proposed to the queen. The look on her face as he had kneeled down beside herit had been the happiest moment of his life. Karten had taken that special smile away from herand if he didn't win, it would be gone forever.

Zidane turned back to the battle with renewed strength. His eyes were blazing with a new rage he had never known before as he raised his daggers towards Karten. In a burst of energy Zidane advanced on him, swinging his weapons so quickly they were like bolts of lightning. Time after time the daggers clashed against metalbut suddenly, Zidane felt a heavy thud as the dagger struck human flesh. The metal sunk into the skin as Karten let out a hideous scream. Suddenly, the two opponent's eyes met, Karten's red one's seering into Zidane's ice ones. The expression on the sorkin's face was a mixture of bitter anger and agonizing pain. And then, all at once, Karten's head sunk down, and his body tumbled to the ground, limp and pale.

Zidane slowly removed his dagger from Karten's chest and sheathed it. He had won. After so many troublesafter everythinghe had finally won. Zidane, overwhelmed by the realization, started to laugh with joy. He had won! All of his friends cheered and congratulated him, shouting with joy. He had helped everyone, his friendsand Dagger. Dagger! She would be back to normal now!

Zidane, still smiling, began to turn towards his precious Dagger. It had been so long since he had last seen her smileseen her beautiful, warm smile. Everything would be back to normal now! Finallyeverything was right once more. In only a few more seconds, Zidane would be facing his queen

All of a sudden, Zidane's smile faded, and his eyes widened to the size of soup bowls. His breathing quickened until it was no more then a quick rasping, and his face turned a deathly pale. A small trickle of sticky blood rolled out of his mouth and down his chin as he crumbled to the groundthe hilt of a dagger protruding from his back.

"You foolish mortal. I told you I'd winone way or another, I'd win," Karten taunted as he slowly lifted himself off of the ground, gloating at his devilish work

~ * ~

I told you this one was action packed! I wrote this at 1:00 in the morningso go easy on me, k? Here's the big question everybody: Is Zidane really dead!? Find out in chapter 11, The Soul of a Sorkin


	11. A Sorkin's Soul

Forever Means Always

(Part 11- Forever Means Always)

By Alria

Disclaimer: You know the gig ^.~

Author's Note: Umhi! I'm back (ducks as pounds of rotten vegetables are hurled at me) Yeesh, I know I left it at a bad spot, but that's no reason to pelt me with stinky produce. I mean come on, some of you peeps were getting hostile! Just trust me, I'm not an evil person, and I luv Zidane and Dagger as much as the next person. So don't worry ^.~ Well, I won't leave you in suspense any longer. Have fun! J

~ * ~

Karten kneeled in front of the gasping Zidane, sneering wickedly. The wound in his chest was completely healed, the only thing implying there ever WAS a cut was the dried blood on his shirt. Karten slowly leaned over until his mouth was right above Zidane's ear.

"You see this gash in my shirt? It's where you cut me. It's completely healed nowwe immortals heal quickly. Yeah, that's right. All that talk about the 'mortality potion' was made up. It's too bad you're so stupidI know you don't know me that well, but surely even your feeble mind knew I would never take the chance at letting you kill me. Why did you fight me in the first place?" he asked. Zidane, blood smeared across his strong face, used what little strength he had to look Karten in the eye. He wanted what he was about to say to stay with Karten forever, and haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

"Because I love her more than life itself. I would give anything to see her smile again. But shenever will againbecause of you. No matterhow hard you tryyou'll never experiencetrue love. And even though youthink you're so muchbetter then your sorkin puppetsin reality they're strongerbecause even for a little whilethey were able tolove," Zidane closed his sky blue eyes for what looked to be the last time. But instead of a cold frown on his face, Zidane's pale lips curled into a warm smile.

"I'll carryyour smilein my heart for all time. Forevermy love. Smileforme. . ." Zidane's head rolled to one side and his body went strangely limp. Yet the warm smile was still frozen on his lips

Deep within her, a small spark exploded as Dagger watched the dying man. Forever means alwaysforever means alwayswhy was this so familiar? Did she know this man? Dagger closed her eyes, trying to think. Everything was so vagueso distantgod, she couldn't remember anything! And yetforever means alwayssomething about this simple phrase comforted her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely something important. Forever means alwaysforever means alwaysDagger played the words over and over in her mind as if it were the melody of a song. Why was it so special? She still didn't know, but it was so calmingso comfortingit had to be something good. Dagger sighed as she played and replayed the three words through her mind. Forever means always

Suddenly, Dagger's eyes flew open as she remembered something else. She saw young manthe young man now lying on the groundstanding in front of her. He gently placed his strong fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes met his, and as she searched through the deep, blue crevasses Dagger saw only love. And then he spoke.

"Dagger, I love you. I swear that I will love you forever. And forever means always."

Dagger let out a quick scream as memories suddenly came rushing back to her in a great flood. She saw the young man leaving on a ferryhearing news of his deaththe window of the castle shattering and the black winged monster bursting inand through all these memories, her mind was screaming only one name

Zidane.

Dagger looked upon the horrific scene with new eyes. She saw Zidaneher precious, loving Zidanelying limp on the cold ground, dried blood crusted across his face. As her gaze rose, she saw a tall man with black wingsKarten, her mind told herstanding over him, wiping a bloody dagger on the grass. Dagger's eyes narrowed. Because of that immortal bastard Zidane now lay bleeding on the grass. He had to payand she was the on who was going to do it.

"I see his pathetic little speech was enough to break the spell I put on your soul. Interesting" Karten mused. Dagger's fist clenched as tears rolled uncontrollably down her pale cheek.

"You killed Zidane! You took away our love! You're not capable emotionyou're just a puppet!" she cried, voice quivering with emotion. Karten smiled wickedly at Dagger.

"Oh, no, my dear. He's not dead; not quite. Just unconscious from lack of blood. See his chest moving? He's still breathingbarely. Who knows? He might even recover if he gets the proper treatment," he muttered. Dagger's eyes widened. He wasalive? Dagger whipped her head around to look at Zidane, and sure enough, his chest moving ever so slightly. Dagger felt her heart soar. Finally, they could be together again. She could do healing spells good enough to fix him, she knew it! With renewed hope Dagger knelt down beside Zidane, a meek smile on her ruby lips. Ever so gently, she reached down and brushed a strand of blood-crusted blond hair out of his face. Dagger sighed. Even with all the blood and gore, he was still remarkably handsome. But now wasn't the time to think about thatshe had to heal him before he lost any more blood. She was just about to place her hands on his chest when she felt the tip of a knife against her throat.

"If you so much as THINK about healing him, I'll kill you in an instant," growled Karten. Dagger looked up at him with wide, horrified eyes. If she healed Zidane, she would die. But he had nearly died himself to save hercould she really call herself his lover if she wasn't willing to do the same? And so, with a defiant glare, Dagger forced her familiar white magic through her hands and into Zidane's limp body. Karten snarled and threw down the knife.

"Fool! You mortals are all the same! Well, since you mean so much to each other, I'll give you the honor of dying together!" he growled, and began to form a large ball of energy. After only a few seconds, Karten raised the black magic above his head. Dagger squeezed her eyes shut. Better to die here as Zidane's fiancée then to live forever as a sorkin.

"Karten, STOP!" came a sweet but firm voice. Dagger slowly opened her eyes. Who this unknown savior?

Karten was so surprised that he dropped the black magic and turned around to see the speaker. And there, to everyone's amazement, stood Liana. Only instead of the pale, red-eyed sorkin they were used to seeing, Liana was a short blond girl. Karten scowled at her.

"What are you doing, Liana? Do you dare interrupt me?" he growled. Liana stood firm, glaring at Karten. And then something happened that no one expected. A single, lonely tear rolled down Liana's pale cheek.

"This is how I looked before you kidnapped me and turned me into a soulless puppet. For nearly three hundred years, I thought my soul was completely gone, that I could never love again. I killed so many innocent people because I envied them for their ability to love. I was sure that world was lost to me," a second tears fell like a glistening down from her eye. "But I was wrong. From the moment I first met Zidane, all he spoke of was getting home to Dagger. He went to the underworld for herand now he lies there, bleeding his life's blood for her. He taught me that even I, a cold-blooded monster, was capable of love. I can never repay him for that. And yet you, Karten, mean to destroy their love. I've killed a lot of peoplebut your death will be the only one that actually helped anyone," she cried through her tears. Karten looked at her skeptically.

"You're going to kill me? You do realize that in order to do that, you'll have to use ALL of the power I gave youand since you have no soul, you will die as well," he explained. Liana shook her head.

"I know I'll die. But that is a small price to pay," she growled. Karten's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Dagger watched Liana was teary eyes. She was going to give her life so they could live. It didn't seem rightnot after all the pain she had causedbut it was truly happening. Liana was their savior.

"LianaI don't know what to sayhow can I repay you?" Dagger asked as she looked up at the blue-eyed maiden. Liana looked down at Dagger, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Love him forever, and never let that love fade. Zidane deserves someone as wonderful as you. I want him to always be happyand to be with the one he loves. I'll be watching over him from heaven," Liana reached her hand behind her head and pulled out the blue ribbon that held her braid together. Her long, blond hair blew out in the wind, and she held out the ribbon to Dagger.

"Will you give this to him when he wakes up? I want him to remember me as I look nownot a sorkin," she asked. Dagger nodded, tears flowing down her cheek.

"I promise it will be done," she murmured. Liana smiled.

"Thank you so much. And now I must go." Liana slowly lifted her arms and shut her eyes. Her entire body began to glow a bright red, and Dagger noticed that Karten was glowing the same color. Karten shouted and screamed as the red glow grew and grew until it was almost blinding. Then, there was a loud bang like the clap of thunder and a brilliant flash of light. Dagger shielded her eyes, and when she opened them, Liana and Karten were gone

~ * ~

Wellthat's really the end of the action in the story. The only part left is the reunion with Dagger and Zidane, and you can bet it'll be mushy! ^.~ Keep a look at for the last chapter, for it'll be up really soon, considering I'm having spring break!!! T.T.F.N.!!!!


	12. Forever Means Always

Forever Means Always

(Part 12- Happily Ever After)

By Alria

Disclaimer- It's all Squaresoft, people.

Author's Note: Well, it's finally come. The last chapter. *Sniff* it feels like I just startedand now it's ending. I'm going to have a longer A/N at the endso I'll leave you there for now. And nowthe finale of my rather long fic!!!

~ * ~

It was just after ten o' clock in the morning, and the sun was at just the right angle to Zidane's room. Warm, golden rays poured through the glass of the window and washed across the face of the fallen hero. He had been sleeping soundly now for nearly three days, and most of the palace was starting to get nervous. What if he never did wake up?

But not Dagger. Strangely enough, she was the only one not losing any sleep. It wasn't that she didn't care, far from it. Dagger visited Zidane more than anyone else, sometimes staying by his side for hours at a time.

"I know he's going to wake up. I know it in my heart," she would say with a shy smile when asked why she spent so much time in the dark room. Day after day this was the answer her flustered friends got, and she said it was such certainty that after awhile they began to believe it as well. And so they kept his bandages clean, and the room dusted for the day he finally opened his eyes.

~

As the blinding sun shown across Zidane's strong face, for the first time in nearly three days he awoke. Even though his eyes were closed the bright sun formed a flashing glare behind his eyelids. Zidane grumbled and rolled over on his back.

The instant he started to move, Zidane felt a gut-wrenching pain in his upper back. He gave a quick yelp and he flopped back onto his stomach. As he lie on the soft bed, the pain in his shoulder slowly subsiding, his memories began to gradually come back to him. The blow he delivered to Kartenthe agonizing stab he had received in the backKarten's wicked tauntinghis vow to love Dagger foreverand then the cold, numbing darkness. He couldn't remember anything after thatbut he did know that while making that vow to Dagger, he hadn't expected to wake again. Things had been looking so hopelessand yet here he was, resting calmly in his old, familiar room. What could have possibly happened to change the outcome of the battle so much?

Suddenly, Zidane heard the door to his room open with a small creak and then the padding of little feet on the soft carpet. The footsteps came slowly closer, until the quiet visitor was standing right next to his bed. 

"Dagger says you'll wake upbut I'm beginning to wonder. You have to wake up! You just have to!" came a small, desperate voice. Zidane smiled. Only one person he knew had such a high voice. Eiko. Zidane opened his eyes and grinned at Eiko with a sly, playful smile. When the young summoner saw this, she gave out a quick yelp and jumped backwards, startled. Zidane tried to chuckle, but the pain in his shoulder made it nearly impossible. Instead, he only deepened his grin.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" he asked. For a few moments, Eiko stared at Zidane was a look of sheer amazement in her sparkling green eyes, but then she broke out into a wide, tearful smile.

"Oh, Zidane! I was so worried about you! II justI missed you so much!" she cried, and ran up to him, arms out wide. Before he could warn the seven-year-old to be careful with his shoulder, her small pale arms were around his neck. Crystal tears flowed down her cheek as she suddenly gave Zidane an extra hard squeeze. At this, Zidane's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, the pain in his shoulder was so great.

"Eiko" was all he could manage through clenched teeth. Eiko gasped and immediately let go of him.

"I forgot! Sorry! Oh, I can make it better, if you want. Would you like me to take the pain away with my magic?" she asked. A quick nod was all he could manage through the excrusiating pain. Eiko smiled and placed her small hands on his large back. Slowly, she began to push some of her white magic through her fingertips and into Zidane's damaged flesh.

Almost immediately the throbbing pain lessened, and soon it completely gone. Just to make sure, Zidane carefully began to sit up. When he had finished without a single tinge of pain, he smiled and turned to the beaming Eiko.

"Alright, now give me a hug," he said cheerfully. Eiko giggled and threw herself into his open arms. She buried her small head into his white shirt and sighed happily. Zidane smiled and gently stroked the young girl's hair. They had been through so much togetherand in a way, Eiko was like a daughter to him. He knew that for awhile, at least, the child had had a "crush" and him, but that had long since been dropped. He had helped arrange the adoption by Cid and Hilda, and now the three were a happy family. Zidane smiled. Once he and Dagger were married, they could finally start a family of their own

Dagger. A cold shock rippled down Zidane's back as he remembered the soulless droid he had last seen her as. Was she back to her old self? Was she even alive?

"EikoI need to go look for something. Will you let me go?" he asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice. Eiko, startled at his sudden seriousness, nodded meekly and dropped her arms. Zidane gave her one last friendly pat on the head before he stood up and walked out the door.

At first he was a bit wobbly, but he soon got the hang of walking again and was on his away. As he charged down the marble stairs, his imagination began to increase his worries. What if after all his hard work and vows of love, she hadn't made it? Zidane shook his head. If she was deadhow could he possibly live with himself? She was his whole lifeit would be impossible to live without her. Zidane quickened his pace. She had to be alive.

Zidane was running now, and his frantic footsteps echoed through the elegant crystal hallway. If Dagger was alive, she would probably be in her mother's garden. Zidane bit his lower lip. God, please let her be in her mother's garden. Heart pounding, Zidane laid his hands on the artfully carved doorway that led to the fateful garden. And with shaky hands, he slowly pushed it open.

Outside the air was delightfully warm, and the soft grass felt like a cloud under his feet. Normally, he would have just stood there, drinking in the beauty of the majestic place, but he had much more pressing matters to worry about. Where was Dagger? As his eyes moved slowly from on tree to another, he saw nothing to hint his beloved was near. Zidane felt his spirits drop like a rock. Soshe hadn't made it

Before Zidane had any time to brood on this horrific fact, he heard the crystal door beginning to open. As the handle turned, a blissfully familiar voice spoke from behind it.

"What? Why is this door unlocked? One of the maids must have forgotten to lock it on the way outI really must talk to them about that." with every word Zidane's heart rose higher. He would know that voice anywhere. It was Daggerhis Dagger.

Zidane stood in the middle of the small garden watching as the crystal door slowly swung open. And sure enough, pushing the door open was Dagger herself.

Suddenly, Dagger lifted her lovely face and got a glimpse of the tall youth who had been watching her. Her deep brown eyes widened as she slowly rose to her full height. The two stood, eyes fixed in a strange trance as the song of birds echoed from above. For a few moments neither of them moved, until out of the blue Dagger's eyes brightened and her lips curled into a lovely smile.

Zidane felt his heart soaring as he drink in the sight of her beautiful smile. It was that wonderful smile he had worked so hard to protectthat wonderful smile he had risked everything for. And now, just being able to see it once was worth all of the heartache and all of the pain he had endured trying to save it. It was worth everything.

Dagger, still smiling, slowly walked up to Zidane until she was only inches away. She lifted her small, pale hand to his face and, acting as if it were a precious piece of china, gingerly ran her fingers across his strong cheek. Upon the contact, a crystal tear rolled down her smiling cheek.

"II can't believe it! Is it reallyyou?" she asked. Zidane, blue eyes sparkling, gently wrapped his arms around Dagger's waist and rested his forhead against her own.

"I told you I'd come back. It was a hell of a journey, but I was willing to take it. Because I'll love you forever. And-" Dagger placed a slender finger to his lips, silencing the brave knight in mid-sentence.

"And forever means always," she said, finishing the phrase. Zidane smiled, his deep blue eyes gazing into Dagger's brown ones.

"You, my lady, have stolen my catch phrase," he said in a joking manner. Dagger sighed and draped her arms around Zidane's strong neck, bringing them closer still.

"And you, my love, have stolen my heart."

With that, Dagger leaned in closer to Zidane, and their lips met with an electrifying spark. Zidane sighed inwardly as he pulled Dagger up against his strong body. The joy of finally being able to feel her warm body cuddling up to himoh, he had waited so long to hold her again. There had been times he thought for sure he would never get the honor againand yet here he was. Surely, he had done something right in all of his years of thieving to deserve this.

All at once their lips parted. The two stood, gasping and smiling. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Zidane said breathlessly. Dagger chuckled.

"Is that so? It's good to know you missed me so much," Zidane sighed contentedly.

"We surely have a guardian angel watching over us," he said quietly. Dagger's face broke into a teary-eyed smile as Zidane said those words.

"We do." And with that, Dagger pulled the small, blue ribbon out of her pocket and handed it to Zidane. Zidane's eyes widened.

"Liana's ribbon? What?" he murmured. Dagger bowed her head.

"She sacrificed her life so that we could live. She asked me to give that to youshe said you helped her learn to love again, and that she wanted you to remember her not as a sorkinbut as a human being," she said quietly. Zidane held the ribbon to his heart and looked up at the blue sky. So that's how they had survived. Who would have guessed that after all she didLiana could come through? Zidane sighed. Was she watching over them now?

"Liana" he murmured. Dagger sighed.

"She said she wanted you to be happy," she said. Zidane gently put the ribbon in his shirt pocket and turned to Dagger, smiling.

"She did, huh? Well, I must say that nothing in the whole world would make me more happy then to kiss you again," he said cheerfully. Dagger grinned and squeezed Zidane close.

"Who am I to go against the last wish of a friend?" she cooed, and their lips met again, this time with even more intensity than the first. Zidane's heart sang as he ran his fingers through Dagger's dark hair. Her lips were of roses and honeysuckle, and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. He knew, without a doubt, that he would love this woman forever. Andas you all knowforever means always.

~ The End ~

That's it! Show's over, folks! You laughed.you criedyou had the unstoppable urge to hit me over the head with something heavy! But seriously, what did you think? Please review, I would really appreciate it. BecauseI was kinda sorta maybe thinking about doing a (dum dum dum) SEQUEL!!! I had a few good ideas for onebut I need to if you guys WANT a sequel. If you do, say so in the review, okay? And maybe, if I get enough, it'll show up one of these days. Man, I can't believe its over*sniff* I'm okay.I'm okayI'm oWAAAAAAA!!!! I NEED A TISSUE!!! (blows nose) wellonce again, please review. Thanks to all my wonderful readers out there, ya all rock!!! YEAH!!! Toodles! Ta-ta! Until the next fic, adieu!!! Okay, stop reading now! I mean it! You're still reading aren't you? Come on, go on with your life! WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? Oh, forget this. I'm leaving

Bye bye!


End file.
